


Que nadie vea

by nekomisakichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: One Shot, Other, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, ligera transfobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomisakichan/pseuds/nekomisakichan
Summary: Un inocente Tadashi decide sincerarse con sus padres respecto a si mismo, lo que no esperaba era tal reacción de su parte.AU donde Yamaguchi le dice a sus padres que quiere ser una niña.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la cancion homonimo de Arjona. Porque se puede ser trash de HQ y fan de los lentos (?). Igual si. AlyeskaBlaze me volvio a hacer de beta, cualquier error ya no me corrsponde (ah se lavava las manos). 
> 
> Lamento que sea un poco superficial.
> 
> Sin mas que decir, disfruten.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Mamá parecía a punto de llorar. Pero papá estaba muy enojado. No logro entender porque.

 

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Tadashi? – Él hablo muy lentamente, como si yo tuviera problemas para comprender. Mis piernas temblaron un poco por eso. Aunque parecía que yo los había hecho enojar, no hice nada malo, ¿Verdad? Siempre dijeron que debía contarles las cosas importantes. Y esto me había estado molestando hace bastante tiempo.

 

– Dije que... – Tragué saliva ante sus expectantes miradas, y traté de repetirlo con la misma seguridad que la primera vez – Ya no quiero ser un niño. Quiero ser una niña – 

 

Ellos empiezan a susurrar cosas. Cosas que no escucho bien. Mi padre ruge acusándola de todo. Mi madre trata de calmarlo sin gritar y sin levantar la voz. Él camina por la casa insultando a alguien. Hablando de lo que las personas dirán ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos aquí? Echándole a ella la culpa de todo. Convencido hasta la médula. Hablando sobre un futuro del cual aún no sabe nada. Culpando a mi madre.

 

¿Cómo podría esto ser culpa de alguien? Si yo fuera una niña mamá podría comprarme vestidos y papá ya no sería tan estricto conmigo. ¿Acaso no puedo ser una niña? Ellos siempre dijeron que podía ser lo que yo quisiera. Y no me siento cómodo siendo un niño. Todo es tan sucio, tosco y duro cuando se trata de los niños, no me siento cómodo. Pero las niñas pueden llevar ropas suaves todo el tiempo, tienen el cabello largo y sedoso y no se ensucian con barro unas a otras para divertirse. No me gusta ser niño.  
No entiendo por qué ellos siguen discutiendo. Sus gritos son incomprensibles para mis pequeños oídos. Empiezo a sollozar por el miedo que me produce. Ellos continúan discutiendo. Como si no estuviera ahí. Como si no les importara en absoluto aunque yo fuera el motivo de su disputa. Como si de verdad me hubiera portado como un niño malo. Yo no quería serlo, solo quería sentirme cómodo. Como cuando me pruebo los zapatos de mamá, o cuando me ato el cabello con las coletas. Solo quiero sentirme bien. Sin estar rodeado de la sensación de malestar ¿Eso es malo?

 

Ellos terminan de discutir después de un tiempo. Mi padre se va de la casa y mi madre se queda en el sillón mirando a la nada hasta que me acerco lentamente. Ella me empieza a hacer caricias en la cabeza obligándome a recostarme en su regazo.

 

– ¿Por qué dijiste eso Tadashi? – Preguntó tranquilamente sin cortar el contacto.

 

– Es...es que... yo de verdad quiero ser una niña – Ella se quedó callada un momento.

 

– ¿Es por que no te gusta ser un niño? – Continuo algo más calmada dejando de mimarme. Yo me senté a su lado algo avergonzado.

 

– Me siento incómodo al ser un niño – Suspiré sin mirarla a los ojos. 

 

– Aún eres muy joven mi cielo... ¿Sabes algo? – Yo la miré entusiasmado al notar su típico tono de voz cálido y reconfortante. – En algún tiempo dejaras de sentirte así, porque tu eres un niño y no una niña. Así naciste mi cielo. – 

 

La miré decepcionado por su respuesta. Yo sabía que aún era pequeño, en unos meses iría al primer grado pero no quería empezar la escuela. Sería más fácil si empezara a gusto. ¿Y si el malestar no se iba antes de comenzar las clases? Sería demasiado tarde para que sea una niña. Pero tal vez mamá tiene razón y con el tiempo se me pasaría.

 

– Ellos se burlarán de ti si lo haces – Me quede quieto, sin respirar. Parpadeando antes de mirar al suelo – ¿Te imaginas un niño queriendo ser una niña? Las personas son malas Tadashi, ellos te lastimarán si te ven de esa forma – Traté de tragar saliva, pero esta se deslizó por mi garganta como masa de galletas, áspera y pegajosa cerrando todo a su paso. ¿Por eso papá le temía a las personas? 

 

– ¿Por qué? – mis lagrimas quemaban en mis ojos sin el peso suficiente para caer. Estancadas sin moverse. 

 

– No eres una niña, y no lo serás nunca Tadashi. – Su voz sonaba plana. Imperturbable. Segura. Debía tener razón.

 

– ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? – Las lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas como ríos al encontrar el peso faltante en las palabras de mamá.

 

– No dejes que te vean. Si ellos no lo ven entonces nadie te hará daño – 

 

– Que nadie vea – Las últimas palabras se grabaron en mi cabeza para el resto de mis días. Se repetían inconscientemente cada mañana, tarde y noche. Se repetían cada vez que iba al baño. Cada vez que me bañaba. Cada vez que me cambiaba de ropa. Esas frías palabras que mi madre me dijo a los cinco años se repitieron por décadas en mi mente.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre dejo un mensaje tierno aquí, y no voy a perder la costumbre. Si leiste hasta aca y te gusto eres una personita de luz.
> 
> cualquier error avisenme.


End file.
